


Baby, I Love You

by nowafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowafangirl/pseuds/nowafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't had time to write in months. This is just a little guy that I barely had time for but have been wanting to write forever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had time to write in months. This is just a little guy that I barely had time for but have been wanting to write forever.

Dean Winchester did not do “romance.” It was simply not his thing. He was a man of immediate, adrenaline-pumping action, not a man of carefully planned out peaceful nights of snuggles. But he was sure as hell going to try to be romantic for this. 

Sam had been what finally broke Dean into the realization that he couldn’t go on like this. The three of them, Dean, Sam, and Cas, had been talking about a case like any normal day. Dean of course had spent the whole time putting all his effort into not staring at Cas’ perfect lips. When Cas left, Dean just kind of stood there for a minute until he realized Sam was also just standing there and staring at him. 

“What?” Dean had gruffly asked. 

“Nothin,” Sam said as he walked away shaking his head. “I just think you’ve got more on your mind than just this case. And I think it’s been that way for quite a while.” 

Dean was glued to the spot, struck silent. So Sammy knew. Well that’s just great. Dean had spent years trying to hide his feelings, first from himself, and then when that didn’t work, from everyone else. 

Nearly a month had passed since then, that case having been long taken care of. Every day since Dean had spent warring with himself. If Sammy knew, then someone else might know. If Sammy knew, then it obviously wasn’t something Dean was nearly as good as hiding as he thought. If Sammy knew and obviously wasn’t judging, then maybe Dean was hiding for no reason. Only problem was what had always been the problem; Dean was terrified. Absolutely terrified. There were so many what-if’s. What if he told Cas and Cas got angry or offended or righteously upset and then never came back? What if Cas couldn’t look at him the same anymore? What if he never saw that perfect face ever again or heard that perfect voice or had the rare opportunity to make that perfect being smile? Because let’s be honest, Dean Winchester knows deep down in his heart that he is garbage, and Castiel is literally an angel. A perfect, glorious angel that Dean is made breathless by every time he walks into a room. He didn’t have a chance. 

The inner war was over though. Dean was going to do it. He was going to tell Cas what he had only been able to admit to himself alone at night after the first few years of denial. Because this morning Sam had gotten up, looked at Dean’s exhausted face, and told him that he was going out and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest. He had said it was a perfect time for Dean to “take care of anything” that he didn’t want Sam around for. And then he just left. Just like that, out the door. 

So now here we are, with Dean pacing back and forth and back and forth and back and forth across the living room racking his brain for how he could possibly tell Cas. Dean was thinking big. He was thinking massive show of effort. And then he remembered that this is Cas. Castiel, mighty angel of the lord, who was the most awkward guy the good lord had ever made. He didn’t need some big show put on for him. 

Four hours later, the place was ready. Dean had strung up little lights like the ones Cas had destroyed when they first met, because he’s a romantic guy now and this is what romantic guys do. He had also gone to a flower shop, looked around for an hour, and left. After another thirty minutes of nauseous pacing, Dean finally tells himself it’s time and pulls out his phone. 

“Cas?” he says, his voice breaking at the end. “Cas, where are you, buddy? I uh…I need your help with something.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” *click* 

Well that went well. Who knows when the hell he’ll- 

And then the door opens, and in steps Cas. Just like that, all the air is removed from Dean’s lungs, and there’s an ache in his chest, just like every other time he looks at Cas. 

“Dean, what’s wrong? You sounded distressed.” 

All Dean can do is stare until Cas walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder. And that’s when the words start tumbling out of Dean’s mouth like someone left a faucet on. 

“I needed to tell you something and couldn’t wait anymore and freaking out right now and shit I had a song I was gonna play and you’re here and I need a drink and and I need to sit.” 

Cas is staring at the lights on the ceiling in utter confusion up until the last part. Then he takes Dean by the shoulders and guides him to the couch to sit. 

“Dean please just breathe for a moment,” Cas says. 

“But that’s just it,” Dean say looking up, “I can’t. I can’t breathe when I’m with you, Cas. I can’t breathe, and my knees aren’t steady, and I can’t think, and all I want to do is be closer to you.” 

Cas stares at Dean for a moment, motionless. Then he slowly reaches out and puts a hand on Dean’s knee, “Go on,” he says quietly. 

“I spent a long time,” Dean says staring at Cas’ hand, “A long, long time lying to myself. And then when I couldn’t lie to myself anymore, I just tried to bury what I felt bellow layers and layers of barriers. But it’s painful, Cas. It’s so damn painful just to look at you. I can’t do it anymore. And I’m sorry, so, so sorry, if this ruins anything. But I can’t do it. I just can’t.” 

There is a long pause as Dean just stares at Cas’ hand until finally he whispers, “I’m in love with you.” 

And then everything happens very fast. Suddenly the hand that was on his knee is on his chin, and Cas is tilting Dean’s face up to look him in the eye. When he finally caves and looks up, Dean sees the most radiant smile he’s ever seen in his life. He barely has enough time to process it though before the very same mouth that made that amazing smile is on his, and Cas’ hand is burying itself in his hair. A second of shock later and Dean is pressing himself into Cas’ embrace and tasting the faint honey flavor of his lips. What feels like decades later, they come up for air. The warmth from Cas’ eyes is practically drowning Dean, and he’s never been happier in his life. 

“You said you had a song,” Cas says. 

Dean steadies himself, gets up, and turns on the radio. Music immediately fills the room. 

Have I ever told you 

How good it feels to hold you 

It isn’t easy to explain 

“Is this…Is this a punk rock love song?” Cas asks with a hint of a laugh in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Dean says sheepishly as he looks down at his hands. 

Cas stands up and puts a hand on Dean’s waist and the other on his cheek. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” Cas says, pulling Dean in for a kiss and beginning to dance. 

Dean Winchester is the master of romance.


End file.
